The Sound of Paris
by RainInLondon
Summary: Kurt Hummel is still reeling from his ex's abusive hands, and he's pushed everyone away, settling instead in Lima with his parents and taking care of children. All that changes when Burt signs Kurt up for a job in Paris to take care of the Smythe household, thinking it will be good for him. This is a kurtbastian fic, with a Sound of Music story line. Fic is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hiiiii guys. I got his weird idea after listening to Julie Andrews sing and typing my other fanfic, Of Princesses and Meerkats. What if I combine them together? As in, Kurt is Maria, the Captain is Sebastian. OMG IT WAS SO WEIRD THAT I WANTED TO DO IT. Please tell me if it's good, send me reviews, all that love. Here's the first chapter so enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (ugh I wish), nor the Sound of Music**

"I'm just...I'm not sure this is the life for you," Burt told his son hesitantly.

Kurt cradled one baby with a hand and limped over to Burt, one toddler still holding onto his leg. "What do you mean?" he gasped, trying not react negatively when the baby pulled his hair in a vise-like grip. "My life's perfect."

Burt looked skeptical. "Kurt, I'm serious, bud." He glanced around at the Johnsons' household. Wealth practically leaked from the house. "You might be a good babysitter and all, but you're wasting your life here. You're the smartest person I know. You deserve better than this, bud. You need to find someone. Settle down. Get some kids of your own. You can't let what happened with that abusive jerk Bla-"

"Yeah, I know Dad," interrupted Kurt. He really did not need to hear the name of his ex again.

Burt looked at Kurt with steely eyes now, determination shining in those very depths. "You might hate me for this, but I signed you up for a job."

Kurt abruptly sat down on the floor. The toddler started crying, and he cradled her dumbly. "What? But...but, I already _have_ a job."

Burt winced, but plowed on. "Yes you do. A new one, and that's what I'm trying to tell you. You've always wanted to go to Paris, right? I've got you a job there. Before you say anything, yes, I bought the tickets already. You're to go to the Smythe household, and a driver will take you there. You're going to be a tutor of some sort and-"

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered, hardly listening to Burt. "Where am I going to stay? I...I, crap, I can quit, can't I? I-"

"Kurt," Burt cut in gently. "You're going to be staying with the Smythes, in a nice neighborhood called _Bois de Rose._ Isn't that nice?" After a pregnant pause, Burt sighed. "You need to get outta here, Kurt. Too many memories in Lima right now," Burt added, eyes softening at Kurt's wince. "You've always wanted to go to Paris, Kurt. Now's the chance. It's perfect, and to be honest, the Smythes desperately need your help. C'mon now, bud. You going to let them down?"

Numb, Kurt shook his head. Burt looked slightly pained. "Carole's packed everything. Sam and Finn want to spend their last week with you playing video games and singing with that Glee club of yours back in high school."

Now, Kurt had to crack a small, almost invisible smile, because really? He was a sucker for all things Finn and Sam did for him. He knew hey did it for _him,_ everything genuine. They didn't expect anything in return. They just did it for the sake of love.

"Yeah, okay," he said. Tilting his head and frowning, Kurt wondered why he wasn't reacting more. Some part of him wanted to scream and thrash and demand his father why he was _doing_ this, didn't he see that Kurt wanted to be in Lima? The majority of Kurt, though, acknowledged that Burt was right. It was sort of a vacation, and plus, he had some friends in Paris. He was going to live in someone's house, teach the kids some basic stuff, and get paid. What was so hard? After all, he was going to live in Paris, the city of his dreams. Plus, he loved kids. Speaking of which…

"How many kids do I have to teach?" Kurt asked.

Burt looked guilty and sheepish now that Kurt had asked that question. "Er, right...about that."

Suspicious. "How many, Dad?" Kurt asked in a firm voice.

Burt scratched the back of his head and offered Kurt an apologetic smile. "I might've assigned you to seven kids?"

 _Fuck._

 **Author's Note: Oh my gosh, guys, I'm so scared you won't like it! Please review. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys really made my day. I was so sure people wouldn't like it, but you guys are so encouraging! Please enjoy.**

Kurt scanned the crowd in the airport until he found a man, pristinely dressed, with a sign raised above him. His name, KURT HUMMEL, was in bold.

Kurt approached him and said hesitantly, "I'm supposed to teach the Smythe childr-"

"Yes," drawled the man, "come right this way, sir." With that, the man turned around and led Kurt to the car. No, perhaps the right word was 'limo'. "Please, Mr. Hummel," said the driver with a disinterested air about him. "Do go in." Kurt stepped in almost reverently and before he had a chance to sit, the limo sped off.

The city scenery eventually settled down to somewhere more country like. There were grape vines here and there, with little cottages scattered around. They drove into a more crowded area, with tiny, old fashioned shops and rich neighborhoods. Of course, they entered the wealthiest one. _Of course,_ thought Kurt. The largest house, overlooking a lake, with a driveway so big and spacious that it could have fit more than three big houses, was apparently where Kurt was going to live in.

The limo slowed as the black, iron gates swung open. It stopped right outside the stairs that led to the double doors. Kurt opened the door and looked around in shock. "Wow," he whispered. The driver took out the suitcases and gestured for Kurt to go in.

"Mr. Smythe will see to you there," the driver told him, and Kurt nodded, just trying to absorb the beauty of it all. He climbed the steps and opened the door.

"Hello?" he called out tentatively. A door slammed open and he couldn't help but jump in surprise. Footsteps began to draw nearer, and finally, a man came into his point of view. He was leanly built, tall, with emerald green eyes flecked with gold and shining with mischievous intent. His skin was lightly tanned, and his dark hair was perfectly styled with golden strands shining brightly in the sunlight's beam.

"Mr. Hummel?" the man asked.

Kurt nodded dumbly. "Mr...Mr. Smythe?" he inquired softly.

Mr. Smythe nodded and smiled somewhat cooly. "Sebastian, please. I can never stand formality. May I call you Kurt?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "Yeah. I-"

Mr. Smythe-no Sebastian, cut him off. "You'll start immediately, of course." With that, Sebastian whistled so loud that Kurt was sure his ears were bleeding.

Immediately, footsteps marched from above. Kurt glanced above, and sure enough, there were seven children clambering down. Sebastian glanced at them and the icy snarkiness softened in his eyes. "Children," he commanded. "Introduce yourselves."

The first one marched up, green eyes flashing and blonde hair a curled mess. "Olivia, age 16, and I don't want a tutor, let alone a _nanny,_ to watch _me_." Her eyes were haughty and condescending, but Kurt could see something vulnerable in them.

He decided to play her game. "Kurt Hummel, age unknown for now, and you're right, you don't want one, but you need one." Olivia cocked her head and watched him. A moment passed, and a slow smile broke through.

The next one was the spitting image of his father. "Christopher, age 15." He was watching Kurt with wide, green eyes. Kurt smiled back, but Christopher remained impassive.

"Jeanette, age 13, and I _love_ to play music. _Can_ we play music with you around?" she pleaded him with her blonde curls and blue eyes. There seemed to be in an intake of breath, and before Kurt knew it, every one of the children were staring at him, begging him to say yes.

Suddenly, Sebastian stepped in. "No, and that's final, Jeanette." His eyes had turned into the steely green that had greeted Kurt when he first came. Jeanette bit her lip and ducked her head. Sebastian cleared his throat. "Next one."

A boy with tousled blonde hair and green eyes stepped up. He mumbled something. Kurt tilted his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What?"

The boy finally lifted his face to look at Kurt and said softly, "Jules, age 11."

Kurt smiled at the shy boy. "Nice to meet you, Jules." Jules relaxed and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Kurt counted it as a win.

"Emelie, age 10," a tall, blonde, blue eyed girl said. "I-"

"Marie! Age 7!" a small little green eyed, dark haired girl interrupted, eyes brimming with excitement. "Papa says you will be different from the other nannies and tutors, because you are from America, and Americans are so relaxed in their teachings."

If Kurt didn't know better, he'd say that Sebastian looked embarrassed.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kurt said wryly. "I won't be like that, though."

Marie suddenly looked very scared. "But...you _will_ let us have fun, won't you?"

Kurt was astounded that such a question had to asked. "Of course," he exclaimed. He felt like the hero of the day when little Marie's face brightened. "You'll have fun every single day," he assured her.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Moving on," he said clearly, shooting a pointed look towards Kurt. Kurt ignored it. He really disliked this Sebastian who didn't allow his children fun and thought Americans were lazy.

The last boy was so small and adorable, it was all Kurt could do to _not_ scoop him up and squeeze the life out of him. Sebastian probably wouldn't appreciate it. "Oliver," the boy whispered. "Age 5."

Kurt smiled warmly at him, his heart melting at the sight of the blue eyed, dark haired boy. "Now that you are acquainted with them," Sebastian said, "I expect you on the job the next morning, early. You are, of course, invited to the family dinner."

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I thought we were starting now? Or did you think simply because I am 'American' that I won't be able to handle it?"

Sebastian paused at his ascent to the stairs. "Not at all," he finally replied smoothly. He chanced a glance towards Kurt. "I was only concerned about your health and all. You look rather on the delicate side," Sebastian added. A smirk danced at the edges of his lips.

Kurt stared back, affronted. "No, I'm perfectly fine," Kurt replied back icily. Sebastian looked delighted at the change of tone. "Only a bit rough on the edges. I'm quite ready for anything."

Sebastian stared into Kurt's eyes, and suddenly, Kurt felt as if he couldn't breathe. "Let's see how you last for a few days," Sebastian suggested, the smirk growing.

"I'm sure you mean a few months," Kurt scoffed.

Sebastian's eyes sparkled dangerously. "Challenge accepted. Let's see if you can manage seven children, Kurt Hummel. Let's see."

 **Author's Note: Wow. I'm exhausted. Is this better? I hope it is. Reviews are love! (btw, did you know Maria Von Trapp actually didn't like the Captain at all?! It was only after they married that she learned to love him. Don't worry, I won't make it that long for Kurt to realize his feelings for Sebastian, or vise versa)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the support. Owe it to you guys, seriously. Now, if you guys want any requests, please message me or write through the reviews. I'm serious. I will add it in. Oh, by the way? The plot line won't exactly be like the Sound of Music. I'll add my own stuff and change a few things. Just a warning.**

When Kurt walked into the dining room, Oliver jumped from his chair and reached out to take Kurt's hand. Kurt melted inside and he took it. "You look pretty," Oliver declared, and Kurt blushed.

Marie looked up and she beamed when she caught sight of Kurt. "Sit with me Mommy!"

Kurt froze. Mommy? He...Sebastian, thankfully, stepped in. "Please, Kurt. Sit in the chair between Olivia and Christopher."

Kurt shot Sebastian a deliberately pleasant smile. "Of course, Sebastian." He walked over to the chair and was about to sit down when he caught sight of a pine cone. A pine cone, for goodness' sake. Smirking, Kurt slipped in in his pocket and sat down. Sebastian frowned a bit when Kurt remained pleasant and smiling the whole evening.

Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. "Excuse me, I need to go to my office. It seems I've forgotten to place something." He got up and left the room. Placing a finger against his lips, Kurt pressed the pine cone on the chair.

A laugh bubbled out of Olivia, and she slapped her mouth shut, horrified. Christopher smiled slightly but kept his eyes on his plate, occasionally glancing at Kurt. Marie and Oliver were oblivious, talking quietly to themselves and blushing and looking at Kurt. Kurt was pretty sure he was in everyone's thoughts. As he sat back, he made a show of looking everyone of them in the eye and placing the finger back on his lips. Oliver cocked his head, confused, and Marie was even more puzzled.

"What happened?" she squealed, but everyone shushed her. Oliver pouted. They were about to beg for some information when Sebastian's distinct footsteps clacked through the marble floors. He appeared oddly puzzled, tilting his head to examine Kurt, who was innocently eating his veggies like his mother always told him to do. Inside, there was this insane cackle in his head.

"I could've sworn…" Sebastian trailed off. He stared at Kurt. He suddenly seemed unsure how to word his next inquiry. "Do you feel a certain...uneasiness down your…" he gestured downwards.

Kurt cocked his head. "I'm sorry…?" he loved acting clueless. Sebastian seemed much more uncomfortable.

"Never mind," he hastily said and sat down. The moment he jumped off with a yelp. Kurt covered his laughter behind his hands, and the children did the same.

Jules had grabbed Emelie and stifled his laughter in her back, and she did the same with Emelie. It was an adorable sight, but Kurt was more focused on Sebastian. The man caught his eyes and time seemed to freeze. They stared at each other for eternity, each breath a lifetime. And then, he smirked. "Why, Kurt, did you do this terrible crime?" he had put on a British accent, standing in the rod-straight stance of a Scotland Yard constable.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Kurt reminded him. Sebastian suddenly had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Kurt really didn't like that gleam.

"Children," Sebastian suddenly commanded. Kurt stiffened. "Did you see Kurt put the pine cone on my chair?" Kurt pouted when Sebastian's smirk morphed into a (beautiful) smile. Sebastian was enjoying this far too much.

Olivia had a huge grin on her face and she shook her head, curls slapping her face as she did so. "No, Father," she said innocently. "None of us did, didn't we?"

Christopher was smiling as well, and he shook his head. Sebastian turned to Oliver and Marie. "My darlings, " he cooed. Kurt coughed as he choked on a carrot, and Emilie hid her giggle behind her hand. "Did you see anything that the mean"-Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian was a big baby, really- "Kurtsie did?"

Kurt huffed. "Kurtsie? Really?"

Sebastian ignored him, and Oliver shrugged. Marie was clueless as well. "I don't know Papa," she said sweetly.

Sebastian sighed. He took the pine cone out of the seat and placed it on the dining table. "You win this time," he told Kurt. "But not for long."

Kurt smirked. He'd like to see Sebastian try his best, because there was no way, _no way,_ that Kurt was going to lose.

 **Author's Note: Meh. Wasn't really into this chapter (there is something about the second and third chapter that really doesn't move me), but the next one will be better. I hope. Lol, okay, so reviews? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: this is the part where the children all end up in Kurt's room *fluff*, oh and Olivia's rendezvous with a certain Hunter Clarington. Also, um, it** _ **was**_ **the dad, the Captain, that put the pine cone on Maria's chair, right? I'm pretty sure it was. If not, I will change it: just tell me.**

Kurt's ears pricked as he heard the latch on his big, French windows open and he quickly resumed pretending to read. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of curly, blonde hair. Just as the girl was about to tiptoe out of his room, Kurt asked loudly, "Olivia! What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Olivia's shoulders slumped, and she defeatedly turned around. Her curled locks were plastered wet on her forehead, her clothes clinging to her skin. "I...Please don't tell Papa."

Kurt raised a brow. "Of course not. Just the thought of what Sebastian would do when he finds you in such a state scares me already. I think the housekeeper accidentally gave me a few gowns in the bathroom. You can go change."

Olivia looked immensely grateful, her expression melting into a happy smile, her cold green eyes softening. "Thank you. I think you were right. I do need a tutor, and a nanny. And, well, maybe I _do_ want one."

Kurt smiled at her as she gently closed the bathroom door shut. The pitter patter of the rain grew more pronounced, and he was forced to shut the windows. Drawing the curtains in, Kurt peered outside to make sure everything was fine when

- _BOOM!_ Thunder clashed. Kurt heard little footsteps scampering and looked over his shoulder. Lips twitching to a reluctant smile, Kurt gestured Oliver, Marie, Emilie, and Jeanette over to his big bed. It was ridiculous how Sebastian thought one person would need that big of a bed. "Scared of thunder?" asked Kurt with a soft smile.

"Y-Yes," answered Jeanette for all of them. Her eyes were big and wide, hands clutching a little rag bunny.

"They're scary," added Emilie. Kurt opened his arms wide and Marie, Oliver, Emilie, and Jeanette all dived in the covers, snuggling up to Kurt.

"Where are the boys?" Kurt asked, tilting his head.

"All the boys, except Oliver of course, are so brave. They're not scared of anything!" declared Marie, but when the second lightning came, Marie instantly regretted her words.

Christopher and Jules stood by the doorway, faces as pale as snow. "Not scared of anything, huh?" remarked Kurt with a teasing sparkle in his eye.

Christopher blushed and said, "We wanted to make sure the girls were okay."

Jules nodded. "They'll probably be scared or something, so we wanted to be with them to be able to guard them."

Kurt laughed and gestured for them to come up the bed. "There's still room," he said at their questioning faces. Christopher jumped right in and Jules threw his arms around Kurt.

Oliver frowned and climbed on Kurt's lap, snuggling in. "He's mine!" he announced, and Jules stuck his tongue out.

"Is not," he retorted, clutching tighter.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is _too_!"

"Is _not_!"

"Is-"

 _BOOM!_ Another strike of thunder. All the children burrowed inside the covers. All was silent for a while, Kurt clutching the children protectively, and the children clutching Kurt in fright.

"Kurtsie?" whispered Oliver. _Kurtsie?_ thought Kurt, bemused. "Can you please sing a song for us?"

Instantly, a chorus of 'yes' and 'please Kurtsie!' (since when had _that_ been his nickname?) drowned little Oliver's pleads. "Well, I...alright. What song?" Kurt asked.

Oliver raised his hand and Marie jumped up and down. "Papa used to sing, _You Are My Sunshine,_ to us all the time, for bed. With a guitar," announced Olivia suddenly, surprising everyone, drying her hair in the doorway of the bathroom.

Everyone was quiet, staring at Olivia. "Yes, please Kurtsie," said Christopher quietly. "Can you sing that? I...I know it's childish, but...it's sort of _our_ song."

Kurt smiled wobbly. "That's not childish. That's beautiful. My mother used to do the same thing."

Olivia settled to Kurt's right and rested her head on his shoulder. Blinking back tears, Kurt started singing.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

 _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

 _And I hung my head and cried"_

To Kurt's surprise, Olivia joined in, her voice blending in perfectly with his.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

 _But if you leave me to love another_

 _You'll regret it all some day"_

At that last part, Kurt could only think of Blaine. His 'promises' to never cheat, never leave. His hazel eyes, his gelled dark hair. How he always treated Kurt with the utmost respect until the last few months. To Kurt's horror, his voice started to falter. Olivia took his hand and squeezed it gently. Christopher took Kurt's place, and just like that, the children started swinging, bobbing their heads, swaying their bodies. The lightning was forgotten. All that remained in place was the beautiful singing of the Smythe siblings.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _You told me once dear, you really loved me_

 _And no one else dear, could come between_

 _But now you've left me and love another_

 _You have shattered all my dreams_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine awa-_ "

"Children." It was Sebastian, face drawn tight, but if Kurt didn't know any better. he'd say Sebastian looked like he wanted to cry in pride. "Go to your rooms. Olivia, that Hunter Clarington boy left something in the dining table, and I want you to return it."

Olivia's face dusted pink, and she murmured shyly, "I already did, Papa." Sebastian visibly tightened his jaw.

"We'll talk later," he promised, but the whole time, his eyes were remained on Kurt, who kept his face carefully blank.

The children filed out, and Sebastian strided across the room to gaze at Kurt. Kurt looked back boldly. "You…" Sebastian's voice was strained with some emotion. "I'm torn between hugging you or firing you," he finally said.

Kurt raised a brow. "Not to biased or anything, but I think the best option would be anything that doesn't fire me."

Sebastian shook his head, took a deep breath, and clutched the edge of the chair in front of the vanity. "No singing," he said after a pregnant pause. "No singing, no music." With that, he whirled around and walked off.

Kurt pursed his lips. No singing? No music? He would soon change that.

 **Author's Note: 'kay, that's that. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
